


Nuestro

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, POV Seiya, Post-Episode: s07e02 The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati, Saint Seiya Omega - Freeform, Seiya y Saori criando a Koga, Seiya y Saori familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Koga llegó a nuestras vidas, cambió mi percepción de las cosas, y mi amor hacia Saori cada vez es mas fuerte.Punto de vista de Seiya con respecto a su nueva paternidad. Saint Seiya Omega.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 2





	Nuestro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada.  
> Narración en primera persona.

— _La tarde esta agradable. El sol está a punto de ponerse, es curioso_ —pensé para mis adentros.

Suspiré. La casa que estaba frente a mi era una que conocía de pies a cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. Allí se encontraban tantos recuerdos valiosos; unos muy agradables de mis amigos… de Saori.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, demasiado, rápidamente. En especial nuestros roles en la vida… La aparición misteriosa de ese niño en el santuario cambió tanto mi vida como la de ella.

Siempre que pienso en lo que hemos pasado siento una agradable sensación en el estomago.

No puedo olvidar su cara, su voz, la forma en que me miró ese día:

— _Seiya… quiero criar a este niño, ya que por alguna extraña razón ha llegado aquí y no tengo el corazón para dejar que se vaya, o pretender que no me importe. Y bueno… —la vi vacilar antes de clavar sus hermosos ojos en mi—, tú eres el único en quién he pensado para que sea… su padre._

Mi corazón estalló en ese momento, mis piernas sin más no respondieron. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Era enserio? Debí habérselo preguntado, pero no pude; la boca se me secó, y quizás tenía miedo de sus palabras, temor de escuchar algo diferente a lo que yo siempre he sentido.

Pero desde momento, y hasta ahora, he sido muy feliz. Koga, como lo hemos llamado, y Saori, están en mi cabeza y corazón día a día, aunque suene estúpido. Cuando puedo escapar de mis deberes de Caballero de Sagitario, corro a la mansión Kido a verlos; no necesito nada más que verla sonreír y ver al niño crecer.

Acepté ser el padre de ese pequeño porque vi el rostro de Saori resplandecer, y su cosmo era algo que no podía describir, pero lo sentía tan profundo…

Avancé quizás por inercia, mientras los recuerdos seguían llegando a mi mente. Estaba por entrar, cuando escuché el llanto de Koga a los lejos.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero corrí lo más rápido que pude en la dirección de donde provenía el llanto hasta que lo encontré en la habitación de Saori.

Cuando entré, abriendo bruscamente la puerta, Saori, quien tenía al pequeño en brazos, dio un leve brinco hacia atrás. Pero pronto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no pudo evitar mostrarme esa sonrisa que siempre me gustaba ver.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a ellos y estiraba mis brazos hacia el pequeño y este me los dio.

— Pa —pronunció tiernamente en un balbuceo. Esa había sido su primera palabra, y ahora ya le decía mamá a Saori.

Cuando lo cargué noté algo curioso: Pesaba más de lo que yo pudiera recordar ¿Qué le dan de comer a este niño?

Ya teniéndolo en brazos me jaló el cabello. Je, siempre hacía eso. No sé la razón… Quizá le gusta, o lo encuentra entretenido.

Vaya, no puedo creer lo grande que está.

Pronto cumplirá un año con nosotros, y en realidad espero que cumpla muchos más a nuestro lado, alumbrando cada día nuestras vidas; porque muero de ganas por enseñarle tantas cosas.

Saori sólo nos observa jugar; se ve tan hermosa, como siempre… Toda la vida la he mirado así. He pasado ya muchos años a su lado; crecimos juntos y maduramos el uno con el otro. Y aún en estas circunstancias en las que ya tenemos un "hijo" en común, sigo siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre.

No puedo negar que realmente quisiera que Koga fuera nuestro hijo, que no fuera como un sueño. Y desearía que ella supiera cuanto la amo… Quisiera decírselo, pero soy muy tímido para este tipo de cosas, aunque puede que ella ya lo haya notado.

Pero aún sabiendo eso, me conozco y sé que no me atreveré a decirle algo, ya que ambos tenemos un deber que cumplir, el cual nos impide muchas cosas.

— Te noto pensativo, Seiya —susurra ella en mi odio, al mismo tiempo en que acaricia a Koga, el cual ya estaba bostezando—. Te estábamos esperando desde hacía rato. Creo que se inquietó al no verte y por eso comenzó a llorar, se ha acostumbrado tanto a ti.

— Yo también estaba ansioso por verlos. Los extrañé… te extrañé — respondí. Inevitablemente mis orejas se pusieron rojas. Puedo sentir lo calientes que están. Pero a pesar de eso, no puedo apartar la vista de ella; no quiero, en realidad, pues siempre termino haciéndolo, y no quiero hacerlo está vez. Ya no.

— Siempre espero por tu regreso Seiya, y nuestro hijo también…

Saori posó una mano en mi mejilla y pude sentir en ese momento algo que recorre mi cuerpo, creo que le dicen electricidad.

— Lo dices como si en verdad fuera hijo tuyo, como si lo hubieras tenido —comenté, mientras acostaba a Koga en la cama, pues mientras Saori y yo hablábamos, él se había quedado dormido.

— Es que —tomó mi mano, como lo hacemos cuando tenemos oportunidad y sonrió—, en verdad es nuestro hijo…

Ante eso llego a imaginar muchas cosas, mi mente y mi corazón no son buenos amigos. Pero aún si ella no siente nada por mí, si sólo son alucinaciones mías… no me importa.

Quizá un día me anime y se lo diga. Pero por ahora prefiero permanecer así, justo como ahora, estrechando su mano… reírme con ella, enseñarle juntos tantas cosas a ese pequeño que, aunque no tiene un lazo sanguíneo con nosotros, es _nuestro hijo…_ Mío y de Saori.

_Nuestro…_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 05/04/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aqui.


End file.
